I Can't Stop Loving You
by LiquidLuck007
Summary: Bella Swan was always a shy but bubbly teenage girl. She had friends, she had the grades, the respect from her teachers. The one thing she didn't have was a home. She had a house, yes. But a home is where you find peace and love. She couldn't find any of that there. Her and her Brother had a home full of Neglect and Abuse. What Happens when the new family moves to town?
1. Fork's Gossip

I Can't Stop Loving You

Chapter One. Fork's Gossip

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I'm extremely tired of putting up this facade that nothings wrong with me. It's a lie, and no one knows it. They believe me so easily. It's almost funny. My family is well respected in this small tight-nit, one-traffic-light community. And that means that we're perfect. I don't want to be perfect, And I have to hear it every single day.

"Oh my goodness. It's the cute little Dwyer girl, Isabella."

"She's going to grow up just perfect. Better than some of the kids around here."

"Her parent's really knew how to raise wonderful kids."

"Her and her brother are just wonderful children."

The third one was a complete lie. Isn't there a saying that says 'You don't know what goes on behind closed doors'. That quote is the meaning of my brother and I's life. You don't know how a family truly acts until you can get through their doors.

My brother Edward and I have to deal with the constant Abuse and Neglect that are parents dish out to us. What do you think happens if we were to even think about telling? Nothing good, I can promise you. But sometimes you have to deal with the bad in your life to get to the good. At least that's what my Grandmother use to say before she past-away. She was the only one in our family that tried to protect us.

It might as well be usless to sit hear and wallow all day.

_Edward's POV_

Maybe if I ran over myself with my car, I could say it was an accident, and run away. That sounds extremely nice. And bye a piano with the money I've saved up. I would love to hear what the towns fold would come up with.

"Did you hear the Dwyer's son ran away to the circus?"

"I heard that he went to a private school in Antartica to swim with penguins."

"Maybe he killed someone and now he's hiding the body in a plastic bag to dump all the way in the Mississippi."

"Maybe he's the one that's dead."

"Poor Renee and Phil. Having a troubled teen can be so hard on the parents."

Yep, I can see it now. Renee and Phil acting like they cared enough to send out a missing persons report. Crying their eyes out and hugging each other because they missed their first born son. Why is that so hard to believe? Why does that thought make me laugh? Them crying over me or my little sister is something to laugh at.

But I couldn't do it. I would never leave Bella to fiend for herself in this hell pit we call 'Home'. I'm tired of lieing to everyone at school, and in the town. All the women here care about is if they can marry me and get all of my money. Although they have no idea Phil or Renee would never give me any of 'Their' money. I'm completely broke except for when I buy food or nessecitys.

I might go see if Bella's doing okay.

* * *

_AN: The first chapter, **OFFICIALY**. Yay! I hope you liked this little Introduction/Prologue. I know it's short and small but I'm just getting it going. I'm **SORRY** about the authors note before this. I know some reviewed and said they thought it was going to be a chapter. I will be picking up know. The **NEXT** chapter will be Jasper, Alice, and Cynthia POV(Intro/Pro). Cynthia is their little **SISTER**. I hope you like it._

_Check out my other stories._

_Follow me on:_

**_Tumblr- liquidluck007_**

**_Twitter- LiquidLuck007_**

**_BlogSpot- LiquidLuck007_**


	2. Why Are We Moving?

I Can't Stop Loving You

Chapter Two. Why Are We Moving?

* * *

_Jasper POV_

For all the years that I've lived here, In Huston Texas, I never thought my family would actually move. We weren't moving for a city life. Infact, the place we're moving to is smaller than here. I couldn't tell you why but all I know is that I don't understand. Why pick us up from school, work, and friends for a tiny one-traffic-light town. Forks, Washington. Cynthia's already tried begging.

"Mom! Dad! Please let us stay. We won't be able to see our friends anymore. Why are we moving?"

"Cynthia, whinning isn't attractive for a young lady. We are moving because your father got a better job and it would be nice for a change of scenery."

Mom and Dad had always talked about moving again, but I never actually believed them. I guess it isn't that big of a deal if you think about all the new people you can meet. Although I've never been much of a talker. More of a reader of the Civil War. I could sit in my room for hours learning more about it. It's a fasinating time period. Metting new people might not be such a bad thing though. I don't have a lot of friends so maybe it could be a nice possibility.

At leats I'm in my last year of High School. That's something to look forward to.

_Alice POV_

Where the hell are my shoes? Where the hell are they?I will not go any where without those beautiful, wonderful, colorful shoes. Both of them had cost $350.99 and I will not loose them. I wonder if Cynthia _"Borowed"_ them. It's taking to long to pack my stuff for our new house. I didn't want to move in the first place. No one did except for my parents. I don't know what their smoking. I can see the new kid gossip now.

"Did you see the Whitlock's? I wonder if they'll be my friend?"

"Oh my god. Did you see Jasper? You think he likes me?"

"Hey baby, want to go out sometime?"

Ehhhh. My prediction will come true because I've seen enough new kids at my school to know it will be the same. And I will not date anyone, just look how that turned out last year. But I'm stronger and better than him. I can move on. I just hope one day I can find a guy that isn't a right bastard. I only have two years at this new high school. And because Jasper would probably kick their ass. Of course.

Cynthis better not have my shoes if she knows what's good for her.

_Cynthia POV_

Maybe if I stuff all of my clothes in my suitcase Mom won't check and I can get away with not folding them. That would take _forever_. And maybe Alice won't see that I stole her shoes. They were so pretty and they were just calling my name. And if they are going to make me move I better get another pair of shoes out of the deal anyway. It's driving me mad. I could care less about Texas but I didn't want to move to a smaller town. Then again Jasper said he would help me.

"Don't worry Tia. You're already 13, you only have 5 years left until you can be as free as a dove."

"But what if no one likes me where we're going? I don't do well with being hated Jazz."

"It's fine. None of us want to move as much as you do. But we have to and I think it'll be fun."

I hope he's right because I don't like it when people don't like me. I'm the youngest of my family so people don't take me seriously. It's what's to be expected I guess. I'm just a child and my brother would beat up anyone that was mean. Like he did when I was in Kindergarden. Good times.

I hope I can make some friends at Forks.

* * *

_**AN:** Like this chapter? I hope so. :) I typed it fast so I could get this story going to were it needs to. I'm sorry for my **SPELLING** and **GRAMMER**. I'm horrible at it. I also don't have any kind of **BETA**. I try to catch my own mistakes. **NEXT** chapter will be Bella and Edward again. The Whitlock's won't come in until the chapter after that._

_Take a look at my other stories!_

_Follow me:_

**_TUMBLR- liquidluck007_**

**_TWITTER- LiquidLuck007_**

**_BLOGSPOT- liquidluck007_**


End file.
